


...Oh my G-

by MissLee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Sherlock sneezes in front of John for the first time.I don't know; this is just a silly thing to help with writers block.Enjoy?Yeah, enjoy!





	...Oh my G-

It was maybe a few weeks since they'd been living together; it was hard to tell, really. Everything generally tended to blur together for Sherlock in the midst of cases. 

They, he and John, were sitting eating takeaway and watching crap telly. Hardly a wild evening but tonight would be one of their many firsts. 

"Achoo!" 

Silence. 

John turned to look at him, eyes wide, fork mere centimetres from his lips. Sherlock was completely frozen. 

"...Oh my G-"

"Don't! Don't say a word," Sherlock bit.

"That was so cute!" John was positively ecstatic, The Great Sherlock Holmes was human enough to sneeze! 

"John if you breathe a word about this to anyone I swear to God they won't find the body." 

"Nice try," he responded with a wink. 

Sherlock huffed and turned back to the telly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I normally hate when people do this but I'd be ever so grateful if you'd take a look at the other little shorties I've written! (Seriously couple of minutes read each, tops) I'm looking for constructive criticism because I've hit a wall with my longer (and dirtier) fic that I'm writing at the moment so anything you could say would be great! Have a nice day :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
